


A Labor of Love

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2018, background madmermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: After labor, Belle and Rumplestiltskin talk.// RCIJ2018 gift.





	A Labor of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/gifts).



> Beta'd by the most incredible Mum there is! MarieQuiteContrarie!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift, Mrs. Stiltskin! ;)

Gideon Andrew Gold was perfect.

After ten grueling hours of labor, Belle was finally allowed to hold their son in her arms. The delivery had been long and difficult, but the labor was one of love, and if she had to do it again in order to cradle this perfect bundle against her heart, she would. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet baby scent that she had instantly become addicted to.

A soft knock on the door made Belle look up. Her face split in a wide, happy smile as she saw her husband looking as if he’d like to join her. “Well,” she spoke in a hushed voice, careful not to jostle the baby in her arms. “Aren’t you coming?”

His entire face lit up and for a moment, the only sounds were that of the door shutting, his cane tapping on the floor as he approached her, and light tinkle of ice jostling in the bucket.

“How are you feeling?” Rumplestiltskin asked, staring down at the babe in her arms, his eyes glowing with love and pride. He pushed a chair closer to her bedside, placing the bowl of ice chips on the bedside table.

“Irreversibly in love.” She reached out with one of her arms, grabbing his hand to hold. “He’s so tiny and full of wonder already,” she marveled. “Look,” she noticed. “He’s got my nose.” 

“I know the feeling.” Rumple chuckled breathlessly, settling into the chair.. He ripped his gaze from GIdeon’s tiny body to gaze up at Belle.“I remember the first time I knew I loved you.” 

“Mm?” Belle looked up at him, her eyes bleary and ringed by dark circles. Gideon’s little fist tangled in one of her fingers, and to Rumple, she’d never been more beautiful.

“Remember the Queens of Darkness?” Rumplestiltskin’s fingers trailed along Belle’s arm, smiling faintly. “You asked me why I cared so much.”

“And you said if anyone was going to crush my heart, it’d be you.” Belle remembered, rolling her eyes. “Was that a declaration of love I somehow missed?”

“Hardly.” Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “I couldn’t even admit it to myself, but, deep inside I knew I loved you, even then.”

Belle leaned her head back, silently asking for a kiss which he willingly gave. Between them, Gideon fussed gently from being squished and they broke apart with a little laugh. 

“He’s perfect.” Rumple murmured, toying with the little hairs on Gideon’s head. “I love you so much.” He tore his gaze from Gideon, smiling up at Belle brightly.

“I love you.” Belle’s voice cracked, her emotions running high. “I never thought I’d be this lucky.” 

Rumplestiltskin nodded, understanding in his eyes. “I truly never believed I’d be the one here with you, either. After everything…”

Belle’s hand rose to cup his cheek. “None of that,” she whispered. “We’re together now.”   
She would have said more, but a knock at the door cut her off.

Alice and Robin tiptoed into the room, matching Cheshire grins on their faces. “Hey,” Alice whispered, smiling... “Hope it’s not too soon but I couldn’t wait anymore and they said visitors were fine and so....” She twisted her fingers together, her smile suddenly shy. “I’m so happy for you both.” 

“Alice, it’s fine. It’s wonderful to see you.” Belle smiled at Robin, her eyes dancing. “To see both of you. Together.”

Belle allowed Gideon to be passed into his father’s arms so that he could be shown off.“Careful with his head,” she reminded him in a stage whisper.

“You’d think I’d never held a baby.” Rumplestiltskin teased. 

Belle stuck her tongue out at him.

Grinning, Robin and Alice exchanged a look. “You fight like an old married couple.” Alice said. Then it dawned on her. “Oh, wait.”

Rumplestiltskin snorted, shaking his head fondly as he stood, bringing Gideon over to the two ladies. “Oh, he’s so cute!” Alice gasped, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of Gideon. Robin smiled brightly herself, offering Gideon her little finger. He clamped down on her finger, squeezing tight.

“Oh my goodness! He’s so strong!” She laughed. “Wait! I almost forgot. This is for you.” Robin stuck her other hand into her purse, then pulled out a small rattle that Belle instantly recognised. It was intricately made, with little ridges that went full circle around it, coloured in pale pinks and blues.

“When -- where did you get that?” Her voice cracked, much to Rumplestiltskin’s alarm.

“Your uh, your father didn’t know if he’d be welcome…. He wanted you to have this.” Robin shuffled her feet, holding the rattle out for Belle to take.

Belle accepted the rattle with the same reverence she had Gideon. She cradled the cool, shiny metal in her palms, feeling the ridges with a look of awe, then shook it gently, making the trinket tinkle. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Rumplestiltskin frowned. 

“My mama gave this to me.” Belle murmured, tracing the details of the rattle. “And her mama gave it to her, and so on.” Her laughter was wet and shaky. “Papa truly couldn’t have given me a better gift.”

 

Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what to say, and so said nothing. The former king and Rumplestiltskin had never quite gotten along; but managed to stay civil for Belle’s sake. Instead of commenting, he handed the baby back to her, allowing Belle to gently shake the rattle back and forth with Gideon’s “help.” 

“Thank you Robin, Alice. Make sure you thank my father for me.” Belle murmured, smiling down at her son.

The four chatted for a few more minutes before the two girls left to check in with Ariel, Jefferson’s wife, who had given birth to a baby girl the day before. “Kiss Melody for me,” Belle said. “And tell Ariel I’ll see her soon.” 

After they left, Belle looked up at Rumplestiltskin, giving him a radiant smile. “You know something?” 

“Several somethings. What do I not know?” Rumplestiltskin smirked and reclaimed the chair beside Belle’s bed.

She was not content with this, however, so she scooted over on the bed to make room for her husband. “C'mere. I have secrets to share.” She grinned.

“I’m listening.” Rumplestiltskin said, once he was settled in beside her and tucked under the covers, his arms around his wife and baby.

“Do you remember when I left the castle and I ran into Regina? The conversation we had? The one that ultimately led me to come back to you?” Belle asked.

His grip tightened on her. “I do.”

“Well, once I came home, I saw you up in the tower looking down from the window.” Belle confessed. “It was then I knew I loved you.” Her hand reached for his, and squeezed it tightly. “Because despite everything you’d said, you were there…. Hoping to see me again.”

“Once I saw you walking up the path toward the castle, I forgot I had magic.” Rumplestiltskin admitted, trailing his hand down her cheek lovingly. “I just ran down the stairs, charging for my spinning wheel as fast as I could.”

“I loved you then.” Belle repeated. “And I love you now.” she leaned into his hand, her eyes shutting in bliss.

“And I love you.” Rumplestiltskin assured her, his smile more radiant than she’d ever seen. 

“Tired. Goodnight.” Belle mumbled, and snuggled right up next to him. Rumplestiltskin had only looked down at Gideon for a moment before he began to hear a soft snore on Belle’s side. He chuckled, shaking his head fondly at his wife.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Rumplestiltskin shifted Gideon into his arms and began to speak once more. After all, there was a story his son would grow up hearing; one that needed to be imprinted in Gideon’s mind. 

It was a story of hope, and love. A story that spoke of a woman’s bravery and a beast’s fear. This wasn’t just a bedtime story, though, one that would end with a happily ever after and be done with. No.

This story would never end. This was their story. 

“Once upon a time, there was a beast who took a girl prisoner….”


End file.
